A Peculiar Encounter
by xXZydrateAddictXx
Summary: A story about Soul and Maka fornicating on a table in a library... and Stein watching. For ChronoEros' 17th Birthday. Enjoy.


**A Peculiar Encounter**

It was a quiet day at the DWMA, and Dr. Stein used the period to go down to the library to do some research on the newly discovered and soon to be developed zombie hunter. As Stein stalked down the columns of literature and collected more books then he could carry, he found a sound spot to plop down and begin skimming the pages. Stein took a seat against a shelf and cracked open a book. As Stein began to read, he heard a banging noise a few shelves behind him in the back of the room. Startled by the sound, stein looked around at the vacant room. If there was someone else in the library, wouldn't he have seen them come in? Stein returned his eyes to his book thinking nothing of it. As Stein turned the pages, the rustling and banging only grew louder. Had Medusa returned to the school? It wasn't possible. The school was twice as secure now that Medusa was alive again. Stein closed his book and scanned the room for a possible intruder. "…um…hello?" Nothing. Stein heard a female cry "Oh my god!" followed by more banging getting louder and more frequent.

Stein sprang to his feet knocking over his pile of books. He found the shelf it was coming from, and peeked in between the books. And then he saw it. One of the DWMA's most talented meisters and her weapon, clothing askew and scattered around the library. Completely astounded by what he saw, Stein jumped away from the shelf and averted his eyes. He couldn't BELIEVE what he had just seen! They seemed completely repulsed by each other. It just didn't make sense. Although Stein was surprised that the two students would be attracted to each other, much less going at it on school grounds, he became… intrigued. "They don't know that I'm here… right?" Stein thought to himself as he slowly returned to his spot behind the books.

Maka was seated spread-eagle on a table behind the shelf. Soul was standing in front of the table clinging and pulling in and out of her. Maka ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. She squealed and whispered between gasps "Soul, harder." Soul thrusted harder. They began to make more noise than they intended to. The sound of the table hitting the wall was accompanied by the quiet moaning from both students.

Stein… to put it plainly, was aroused. In that moment, Stein was now as rock hard as the weapon on the other side of the shelf. "No no no no no NO." He thought in his attempt to look away from the action. But it was a little late for that. Stein sighed. "Well, as long as they don't know that I'm here…" Stein unzipped his fly and grabbed the shelf in front of him to support himself. Stein began to stroke himself with his eyes still fixated on the action.

Soul's thrusts slowed as he grunted and came inside of her. The partners sighed with satisfaction as Soul held her for a moment and pulled out. As they caught their breath they smiled at each other. Soul leaned forward and nibbled her ear, "I lasted longer that time." Maka giggled and kissed him. Stein's eyes grew. What if they saw him as they were leaving the library dick out and watching the peep show? He wouldn't have it. But the teenagers weren't finished yet.

Soul kissed Maka's neck and made a trail of kisses all the way down… down… down… "Wait, Soul…" "Shhhh". He knew she didn't like it. But she was sooo hot when she was angry. As Soul sucked, Maka moaned and pulled his head in as his tongue moved in and out of her. Stein leaned against the shelf thrusting harder and faster into his hand, causing the shelf to shift ever so slightly. Stein could see the resemblance between Maka and her father. Just the thought of coming inside of him… what? Stein was disgusted with himself. Beating off to this? They were children! But right then, they looked so grown up.

With a final squeal of satisfaction, Maka wrapped her legs around his shoulders and came inside his mouth. Soul kissed her and set her back down on the table. Maka grinned, "Are you going back to class?" "Are you stupid?" Soul spit back as he pulled his spartoi jacket over his lean shoulders. Maka smiled and hopped off the table to clothe herself. "I guess I'll see you later then." Soul leaned reached around the small of her back and pulled her in to kiss her. Their lips left each other and Soul was gone.

Stein was really gripping the shelf now. He dug his nails into the wooden frame in front of him, knuckles white and vision blurred. He beat faster and faster and as stein reached a climax and came himself, he had completely lost track of the meister and her weapon. As Stein gained his vision back and looked through the books in the shelf he had been hiding behind this entire time, he saw that he knocked a book off the shelf and that they had vanished.

Where could they have gone? Stein put his penis back where it belonged; in his pants, and turned around. There stood Maka, fully clothed with a smirk on her face. "Did I pass Dr. Stein?"


End file.
